


The Paper

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, the Sewer King opened the newspaper his children obtained for him.





	The Paper

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Frowning, the Sewer King opened the newspaper his children obtained for him. He was more than happy to avoid others above the sewer. Others shunning him from society. Hurting him. His mother always cared for him. Bought expensive toys for him. Smiled near him. 

Many tears near one obituary photo.

 

THE END


End file.
